Trunks Love Joy
by Trunksgirl246
Summary: Trunks Briefs love is the one and only Pan Son, from 8 year olds to being 16. When he tells her his feelings and she tells him hers then a horrible monster take his love and joy away. Will Trunks get his love back or will everything change?
1. Chapter 1

Trunks Briefs love is the one and only Pan Son, from 8 year olds to being 16. When he tells her his feelings and she tells him hers then a horrible monster take his love and joy away. Will Trunks get his love back or will everything change?

* * *

It was a calm day all the birds were chipping and the school kids are out for the summer \. Till there was a big bomb and their were four kids and two teens flying in the air.

"Goten stop messing around and focuses before I through you in to a building. "Pan said as she smacked the back of her seven year old brother.

" It's not my fault Trunks pushed me." Goten said as Trunks started to laugh.

"Why don't both of you stop." Bra said and flew up next to Pan.

"What ever." Trunks and Goten said before Gohan got a head lock on the two and laugh as Videl flew up on the other side of Pan.

"Look there is the house." Videl said pointing over to the Son house hold.

"And Look Papa is there." Pan said before she took of at full speed.

"Wow. " Gohan and the others said.

"Beat you there." Trunks said.

"Papa." Pan said and hugged her father as Goku laughed and hugged Pan back.

-Years-

Over the Year Pan and Trunks been through heaven and hell. Pan losing her father. And dealing with Paris Goten's new girlfriend. But for Trunks it is seeing Pan in pain. But there has been good things like being even more close to each other. And Having their moms set them up but they try to hid their feelings.

-16-

Trunks was walking Pan home till she grabbed his hand making him jump an little and smiled down at Pan. When they got to the door Trunks spined Pan around and pulled her close as Chi-Chi and Bulma sneaked their heads over as the others sneaked their heads out including Vegate. As Trunks grabbed Pan's chin and she opened her blue eyes (Pan has Blue eyes I thought Pan+Blue eye = cute) and gently put his lips on her and she melted into his arms and she kissed him back till Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Bra awed. They pulled awed and they pulled away quickly.

"My baby girl is all grown up." Chi-Chi said sadly.

"Mama you still have your baby boy Goten and Gohan. "Pan said with a grin.

"Nice pan just nice." Gohan said as Pan and Trunks walked in.

"No problem Bro." Pan said till Bra pulled Pan into the other room.


	2. Chapter 2

Trunks Briefs love is the one and only Pan Son, from 8 year olds to being 16. When he tells her his feelings and she tells him hers then a horrible monster take his love and joy away. Will Trunks get his love back or will everything change?

* * *

It was a calm day all the birds were chipping and the school kids are out for the summer \. Till there was a big bomb and their were four kids and two teens flying in the air.

"Goten stop messing around and focuses before I through you in to a building. "Pan said as she smacked the back of her seven year old brother.

" It's not my fault Trunks pushed me." Goten said as Trunks started to laugh.

"Why don't both of you stop." Bra said and flew up next to Pan.

"What ever." Trunks and Goten said before Gohan got a head lock on the two and laugh as Videl flew up on the other side of Pan.

"Look there is the house." Videl said pointing over to the Son house hold.

"And Look Papa is there." Pan said before she took of at full speed.

"Wow. " Gohan and the others said.

"Beat you there." Trunks said.

"Papa." Pan said and hugged her father as Goku laughed and hugged Pan back.

-Years-

Over the Year Pan and Trunks been through heaven and hell. Pan losing her father. And dealing with Paris Goten's new girlfriend. But for Trunks it is seeing Pan in pain. But there has been good things like being even more close to each other. And Having their moms set them up but they try to hid their feelings.

-16-

Trunks was walking Pan home till she grabbed his hand making him jump an little and smiled down at Pan. When they got to the door Trunks spined Pan around and pulled her close as Chi-Chi and Bulma sneaked their heads over as the others sneaked their heads out including Vegate. As Trunks grabbed Pan's chin and she opened her blue eyes (Pan has Blue eyes I thought Pan+Blue eye = cute) and gently put his lips on her and she melted into his arms and she kissed him back till Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Bra awed. They pulled awed and they pulled away quickly.

"My baby girl is all grown up." Chi-Chi said sadly.

"Mama you still have your baby boy Goten and Gohan. "Pan said with a grin.

"Nice pan just nice." Gohan said as Pan and Trunks walked in.

"No problem Bro." Pan said till Bra pulled Pan into the other room.


End file.
